


Day of rain (inspired by all the beautiful descriptions in Luninosity's fanfics)

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fan Comics, First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, in 4 pages, old stones and mysterious ruins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Day of rain (inspired by all the beautiful descriptions in Luninosity's fanfics)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).



[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150331013636731169.jpg)   
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150331013639498488.jpg)   
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150331013634845645.jpg)   
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150331013639193030.jpg)


End file.
